<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply in Love by Misskiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706908">Simply in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku'>Misskiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria goes to the Fairy Gym for an exhibition match with Bede the day before Valentine's and sees all the gifts he's getting. She realises that if she gave him something, like she was giving to all her friends, then she'd just be adding to the problem. </p><p>So Gloria comes up with a plan - invite Bede out on Valentine's Day to a cafe that she MUST try in order to get him something that he'd actually enjoy.</p><p>It was meant to be a simple "date" but it continues, the day gets longer... and the unexpected happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simply in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lobby of the Fairy Gym was bustling. Filled with more people than a regular exhibition match would normally draw. Excited squeals broke through the buzz of noise. Gloria shuffled through the crowd and around the throng of people to where she spied Ms Opal looking on with a smile. </p><p>"What's all this about?" Gloria asked, gaping at the people. No one had noticed her enter. The massive crowd, mainly women, young and old, were too busy amongst themselves. </p><p>"Why, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Ms Opal chuckled lightly. She nodded to the reception desk where Gloria spied a group of young women trying to pass the receptionist boxes of chocolates and gifts. "They're here for Bede. He's mighty popular, that one. It's like this every year." </p><p>Gloria deflated slightly. "Oh. I knew he was popular but… I didn't realise he was this popular." A pile of gifts, chocolates, flowers and teddy bears holding hearts was growing behind the desk. "What does he do with it all…? There's no way he can keep all of that." </p><p>Well. There went Gloria's plan to give Bede something. Her heart sank heavily. She'd planned on giving all her close friends a small gift of chocolates to show her love for them but with the amount Bede already got… he'd just find her gift another nuisance. </p><p>More junk to add to the pile. </p><p>Something stung deep in her chest. She clenched her hands tight. </p><p>"He donates most of it," Ms Opal said. She leant closer to Gloria with a proud smile. "Charities, orphanages, the trainer's school; he donates all of the store-bought gifts to them. They can't take anything homemade so he hands out the rest to the staff here." </p><p>"Really?" Gloria's tone lifted in surprise. She would've thought Bede would turn his nose up at the gifts as though they were junk and toss them in the trash. </p><p>"He's got a kind heart. Don't see that too often nowadays. Better not let this one get away from you." Ms Opal gave a knowing wink to Gloria who stiffened. </p><p>"Wh… What?" Gloria's face reddened. What was that supposed to mean…? </p><p>"He's waiting for you," Ms Opal said and pointed her umbrella to the door behind her. "Don't want to keep him waiting now, do you?"</p><p>Gloria nodded quickly. "Right. Thanks!" She headed off through the door with Ms Opal's insinuation ringing in her ears. It made her heart flutter oddly. Her cheeks warmed. She shook it off, steeled herself as she entered the waiting room outside the stadium proper. </p><p>Bede, already dresser in his Gym uniform, scowled at the pile of gifts on the bench in front of him. He turned a box of chocolates in his hand, studying the back.</p><p>Gloria's heart flip-flopped weirdly. She ignored it. Ignored the strange feeling that popped out of nowhere and swirled in her gut. </p><p>Was she getting sick? </p><p>"Well, look who's mister popular!" Gloria chimed, forcing the strange emotions behind her. "You're practically drowning in gifts!" </p><p>Bede gave her a side-eyed glance, his eyes lingering on her for a moment. The flutter in her chest returned. </p><p>Maybe she really was getting sick. </p><p>"What do they expect me to do with all this?" Bede huffed, scowling at the gifts as if they'd insulted him personally. "I do not understand why they waste their money on this junk every year. It's absurd to give gifts like this to a person you don't even know. It's meaningless." </p><p>"It's not meaningless to them." Gloria strode up beside Bede casually, and looked through the assortment of chocolates, cakes and sweets. "Ooh, these ones are really nice!" </p><p>"Take them if you want. I have no need for things like this." </p><p>Gloria raised an eyebrow and slipped the candy into her backpack. "Are you seriously complaining about being popular? You're kidding, right?" </p><p>Bede clicked his tongue, tossing another stuffed bear to the side, the discarded plushie landing atop a mess of other animals. "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want," he gestured at the cacophony of presents on the bench, "this." </p><p>"That's what you get for being loved and adored by many." Gloria shrugged. "Comes with the territory." </p><p>Though she'd never gotten this many gifts - ever. Not if she'd totalled all the presents she'd been given by fans. </p><p>"That's what I don't understand. Why are they like this to me? Why do they…?" His mouth twisted as though just thinking of the words was painful. </p><p>"Wait, are you asking why you're popular?" She almost laughed. </p><p>Bede levelled a flat look at her, daring her to laugh. Her lips twitched. </p><p>"You're popular because of what you did at the Champion's cup, when you poured your heart out in front of the crowd. Girls love that kind of passion - especially from someone who's usually so… well, the way you are normally!" </p><p>Bede met her eyes for a long second before turning back to the mountain of gifts. "And you'd know that how? Or are you saying that applies to all girls?" </p><p>Gloria's heart skipped. "Uh, well, maybe not all girls per se, just… y'know, the ones throwing presents at you. It's what I've heard, that's all." </p><p>She wasn't about to admit that he'd had a similar effect on her that day too. It was as though he'd stepped out of the darkness and into the light and she'd gotten a good look at him for the first time. A torrent of emotions had coursed through her that day - ones that confused her, ones that elated her. They were lost in the heat of battle but even now they pricked at her mind sometimes when he smiled at her. Which was rare. </p><p>It was the first time she'd doubted what she was doing. Whether it was right for her to win. It had been the determined blaze of light in Bede's eyes that spurred her forward. She knew he wouldn't have forgiven her if she'd let him win because she felt guilty. </p><p>He hated pity the most. </p><p>"Ridiculous. They don't know me. Such a waste of time, effort and money." </p><p>Gloria rolled her eyes. "Don't let them know you feel that way. You'd break hearts in the thousands." </p><p>"What a horror that would be." </p><p>"All right, enough of this." Gloria tapped Bede's arm lightly. "You ready for our exhibition match?" She smiled at him and a competitive glimmer awoke in Bede's eyes. </p><p>"Of course. Who do you think you're asking?"</p><p>-</p><p>The match went as expected. Gloria's Froslass delivered the final blow to Bede's Hatterene with Max Phantasm, and the crowd roared to life at the explosive finale. </p><p>Bede sighed, recalling his Hatterene, and stepped into the middle of the pitch for the post-match handshake that would no doubt be plastered all over magazines and the internet the moment it happened. Gloria pumped her fists joyfully, unable to bite back her grin as she met Bede in the middle. </p><p>"Nice one," Gloria said as they shook hands. "Almost got me there with Max Flare." </p><p>"Almost is not good enough. If it weren't for you, I would be able to prove beyond doubt that I am the best…" He glanced away for a beat. "Still, I do enjoy my battles with you… to a degree." </p><p>Gloria grinned. </p><p>"Wh-What's that look for? Wipe that ridiculous grin off your face." </p><p>"Nothing," she hummed happily. "So you admit that you enjoy our battles then, huh?" </p><p>Bede's eyes narrowed. He stole back his hand. "I admit nothing. Actually, on second thought, I take that back. I do not enjoy our battles in the slightest." He whirled on his feet and stalked to the exit. Gloria followed, her grin widening. </p><p>When they returned to the waiting room the pile of gifts had risen higher. </p><p>"Hey, Bede…?" </p><p>"What?" Bede huffed, turning to face her with an expectation of another smirk on her face, another teasing lilt to her voice, and stilled when he saw her looking at the gifts. An unidentifiable expression in her eyes. </p><p>"Are you free tomorrow?" </p><p>His heart jumped. He stole a breath to calm himself and glanced away, trying to remain casual. As though his heart hadn't run away excitedly in his chest. </p><p>"That depends. Why are you asking?" </p><p>Gloria prodded one of the boxes of chocolates on top of the pile with a finger absently. "Oh, you know…" </p><p>No, he didn't. </p><p>"Well, there's this new cafe in Wyndon I've been meaning to go to and I've got tomorrow off…" She glanced at him, trying to read his expression. He was waiting for her to continue. "But, if you're busy, then I guess I could ask Hop…" </p><p>That did it. </p><p>Bede frowned. "I'm free. There are no Gym challengers tomorrow." </p><p>Gloria let out the breath she was holding and bounced on her toes eagerly. "Then, you'll go with me?" </p><p>Bede's heart stammered. He looked away hurriedly lest that giddy smile on her face cause more heat to rise up his cheeks. "I… I suppose so. If you want me to." </p><p>"Yes!" Gloria beamed. "Then, how about we meet at Wyndon station at, say, three o'clock? We can have afternoon tea there!" </p><p>"I… sure. That works for me…" Arceus, her smile was causing a dizzying heat to rush across his face. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. </p><p>"Great! Oh - make sure you wear something different! Don't want people to easily recognise us or we'll get hounded the whole afternoon!" </p><p>Bede raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Are you being serious right now?" </p><p>Her excited grin didn't waver. "It'll be like a disguise! C'mon, Bede! You don't want people following us and pasting pictures all over the tabloids, do you?" She shuddered. "Just imagine the things they'll say about us! It's worse enough the things they come up with about Hop and me…" </p><p>Bede sighed. "Fine, I'll wear something different. But I'm not going to be wearing a wig or anything ridiculous like that so don't even think about it." </p><p>"I don't want you to go that far," she giggled. His comment made her picture him trying to stuff his curly wooloo-like hair into a wig. "I want you to be able to enjoy yourself." </p><p>"Fine. Three o'clock, then?" </p><p>"Three o'clock! Don't forget it!" </p><p>-</p><p>Bede stared at the clock above the station, willing it to tick over faster. There was still half an hour until three o'clock. He had been waiting outside the station for a while longer.</p><p>He didn't know what possessed him to get here so early. Why he'd woken up at the crack of dawn with a swarm of excited butterfrees dancing in his stomach, why he hadn't been able to focus on anything else in the morning. His gaze had continuously fallen to the time as the morning seemed to pass achingly slow. His heart felt strangely fuzzy as if the cluster of Butterfree had all used Bug Buzz on his insides at once. </p><p>Bede tried to relax and leant back against the outside wall of the station, listening to the train depart. Crowds of people passed by without paying him any attention. Gloria's idea to dress in an outfit people wouldn't recognise him in seemed to work. For now. He'd chosen a grey, long-sleeve turtleneck, thick enough to ward off the afternoon chill, and casual black pants. He glanced at his phone for the umpteenth time, finding the time glaring at him from his phone the same as the station clock. </p><p>Twenty-five minutes to go. It was going to be a long, long wait. </p><p>-</p><p>Ten minutes to three o'clock, Gloria filtered out of the station with a bustle of people, glancing around to find an empty spot to wait when she saw Bede. He was looking right at her. Ten minutes early and he was already here. </p><p>Warmth flooded her face and she skipped over, brushing down the back of her high-waisted skirt habitually. She'd gone with a simple pleated black skirt, a white t-shirt with a pikachu on it, and thick black tights. She'd even changed up her bag, ditching her backpack for a black handbag. Her new flats were a bit stiff on her feet but that was far from her mind. She curled a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, excitement bubbling in her chest as she came up to Bede. </p><p>"Hey," she said, voice strangely breathy from excitement. "You're early." </p><p>Bede looked at her for a moment. His eyes flicked over choice of clothing, down to her shoes then up to her face, before turning away nonchalantly. "So are you." The cool afternoon air left his cheeks slightly pink.</p><p>"Guess I just couldn't wait," she giggled sheepishly. "I've been wanting to try this cafe for ages!" </p><p>Right. That's why she was so excited. The cafe. Gloria's mind ran on sweets, it seemed. Bede should have expected as much.</p><p>"Then let's go." Bede kicked off the wall, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Which way is it?" </p><p>Gloria beamed. "This way - it's not far!" </p><p>Bede walked in step with Gloria, noting the way she seemed to bounce as they walked. She was so obvious with her excitement it made him smile to himself. She was so simple. So easily pleased. </p><p>Not that Bede thought that was necessarily a bad thing… </p><p>He studied her out of the corner of his eyes as they walked. She smiled honestly and openly. Laughed without a care. As friendly and welcoming as she'd been from the moment they'd met. Too friendly at times; if Bede didn't know that she acted like this around everyone then he might've - possibly - entertained the thought that she had feelings for him. </p><p>He didn't allow himself to follow that train of thought. Didn't allow himself to hope. Not when there was someone infinitely closer to her than he, not when the odds were still wildly out of his favor. </p><p>Especially with the way he'd treated her in the past… </p><p>Bede shoved those thoughts down deep and followed Gloria into the cafe. A waiter greeted and directed them to a window booth, Bede using the moment to take in the warm atmosphere. Natural wood tables and plush, black couch chairs sat in neat booths around the cafe. The dark wooden floor offset the gold and white marble patterns on the walls. Large glass windows gave them a view of the street and opened up the cafe to bright natural light. A section further back displayed their collection of truffles, sweets and chocolate delights one could buy. </p><p>The waiter handed them menus and left to gather them a water jug and glasses. Bede sat comfortably on the plush couch, glancing through the menu. </p><p>"It's all dessert," he noted quickly. </p><p>"Yup!" Gloria beamed excitedly. "But it's not all chocolate, see? There's fruit cakes and sundaes and pastries and ice cream-" </p><p>"I get it, I get it." Bede raised an eyebrow at her. "Why does it matter that there's more than chocolate? Didn't you say once that you could never eat too much chocolate?" </p><p>"There's no such thing as too much chocolate!'" Gloria chimed.</p><p>"Then why is it an issue?" </p><p>"Oh, well… with all the chocolate you receive over Valentine's Day I thought you might be sick of chocolate." She shrugged lightly.</p><p>"I have no plans to consume so much as to make myself sick of it." </p><p>But… he hadn't expected her to take that into account. She'd actually thought about that? </p><p>"So? What're you going to get?" she asked. "The chocolate mousse sounds good!" </p><p>Bede skimmed through the menu and decided on a caramel and hazelnut sundae. He absently sipped his water as they waited for their desserts, letting the realisation sink in that he didn't actually mind this. Being out in public with Gloria. Amongst noisy people and a hovering waiter who would no doubt ask them how everything was going the moment they got their order. The eager, childishly impatient smile on her face somehow made sitting through all the annoyances worth it. </p><p>It was strange. How comforting he found her presence. </p><p>Gloria caught his gaze, caught him staring. "What's up?" she asked, tilting her head. </p><p>Bede leant his elbow on the counter, resting his chin in his hand to hide his rising blush and looked away. "Nothing. You're… happier than I thought you'd be about this." </p><p>"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be happy about dessert?" </p><p>He didn't understand her. How things like that made her so happy, why she had no shame in expressing it. Still… he didn't mind seeing her like that. </p><p>Gloria gasped in awe when their desserts arrived. Her chocolate mousse was set in a clear glass cylinder, a base of crunchy chocolate lining the bottom. His sundae looked like something out of an art competition with intricate swirls of caramel running over the vanilla ice cream and dusted with finely chopped hazelnuts. Two precariously balanced wafers stuck out the sides. Bede spared it no more than a glance before he grabbed his spoon and scooped out a chunk from the top. </p><p>"Ah! Wait, I haven't gotten a picture yet!" Gloria squawked, fumbling with her phone. </p><p>Bede rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" </p><p>"Yes!" she huffed. "It looks so pretty! Well… it did before you ruined it…" </p><p>"Sorry that I want to eat the dessert that I ordered," Bede said sarcastically. </p><p>Gloria pouted. "Fine. Just let me take a picture of it now before you destroy the rest of it!"</p><p>Bede lowered his spoon, waiting incredulously until she'd finished snapping numerous pictures of their desserts. </p><p>"I'll have to send these to Marnie and Sonia!" She fiddled with her phone for a moment longer before putting it away and finally sampling her mousse. She hummed in delight, spoon hanging from her lips. "So good…!" </p><p>Bede almost laughed. He stifled it, quickly eating another spoonful of his sundae to silence the laugh bubbling in his chest at how easy it was to make her happy. Her delight was comical, her whole body relaxing in utter joy. She came down from her dessert fueled high and saw him looking at her. </p><p>"Wh-What? It tastes good!" She pouted, pulling the spoon from her mouth dramatically. "Don't laugh at me!" </p><p>"I'm not laughing." </p><p>"You're smirking! Same thing!" </p><p>"Last I checked they had completely separate definitions." </p><p>Gloria grumbled, eyeing Bede warily. She took another spoonful, slower this time, but couldn't stop the giddy smile growing on her face. </p><p>So simple. </p><p>Gloria flushed at his smirk. "It… It really does taste that good!" </p><p>Bede said nothing, basking in her embarrassed huff, the adorable way she puffed her cheeks and glared at him. It's hard to look intimidating with a hot blush burning her cheeks and she failed miserably. </p><p>"Fine then. Here, try it!" She shoved her spoon at him, a generous dollop of mousse on it. "Then you won't be able to argue with me when you realise it tastes so good!" </p><p>She waved her spoon in his face. The spoon that, seconds earlier, had been between her pouting lips. Bede gaped at the spoon, at Gloria, at the stubborn determination in her eyes and the challenge set behind it. </p><p>She didn't think he'd actually do it. She was calling his bluff. </p><p>Gloria began to pull her hand away and Bede snatched her wrist, taking the spoon into his mouth before she could react. He leant back, released her hand and drew his tongue languidly over his lips. </p><p>"Not bad." </p><p>He hadn't tasted a thing. Not with her gawking at him like that, not with his brain short-circuiting at his actions and causing him to swallow in a flash of heated panic. </p><p>"I-I was joking!" Gloria squeaked. "I-I was going to suggest you use your own spoon to…" she trailed off, looking away bashfully, and Bede's heart squeezed tight in his chest. He hadn't expected this reaction.</p><p>He would've regretted it if she didn't look damnably cute. He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat, finding her embarrassment strangely contagious. </p><p>"That's what you get for shoving your spoon in my face," Bede chided, trying to ease the tension, to relax the atmosphere again. </p><p>It worked. Gloria looked back at him, lips twisting into a pout. </p><p>Serves her right for flustering him so often. </p><p>"How about you sample some of mine then?" Bede offered. "As an apology." </p><p>She looked at him for a beat longer. "I'm using my own spoon." </p><p>Bede's lips twitched as he bit back a smile. "I wasn't going to suggest otherwise." </p><p>Still, she eyes him cautiously as she scooped a portion of his sundae and sampled it. </p><p>"Ooh, that's really nice!" Her eyes lit up, eyeing his sundae. </p><p>Bede tugged it closer to him. "That's all you're<br/>
getting, you glutton." </p><p>Gloria scoffed as if her intentions hadn't been utterly transparent. "I know! But… if you can't finish all of it…?" </p><p>"You haven't even finished your own dessert and you're already eyeing mine? I believe you're putting the cart before the Rapidash there." </p><p>Gloria's pout returned. She grumbled into her dessert, although her sour expression didn't last long as the delightful dessert brought her cheery mood back in an instant. Bede coyly hid his smile as he ate. She really, really was so simple. </p><p>And that wasn't a bad thing.</p><p>-</p><p>Bede finished his dessert, much to Gloria's disappointment, and, after she insisted on paying and wouldn't take no for an answer, they meandered outside. A blanket of silence fell over them. Neither spoke for a moment. </p><p>Finally, Gloria broke the silence. "Thanks, Bede. For coming with me." She smiled at him softly, so much more gentle and warm than her giddy smiles earlier. It was different. It made Bede look away quickly. </p><p>"You're welcome." Bede slid his hands into his pockets, heart suddenly skittering around in his chest. "Why did you want to do this anyway? Why now, why today? Surely you could have chosen another day when it's less busy." </p><p>It's Valentine's Day, his mind recalled. He glanced at her. She was looking at the ground. </p><p>"Well… to be honest, I've never done anything on Valentine's Day before." She looked up, eyes trailing down the street. "And… I wanted to get you something." </p><p>Bede's heart stammered. </p><p>What? </p><p>"But then I saw all those gifts and realised I'd just be adding to it and then you seemed so unhappy with it all…" She shrugged, her smile having faded into a far-off, pensive expression. "I'd already gotten gifts for everyone else and I couldn't not get you something so... I thought of this. I hope it wasn't too much of a bother." She glanced at him now, a faint ripple of worry reflected on her eyes. </p><p>"It wasn't a bother," Bede said. Her expression pulled on his heart and he found himself speaking honestly. "I… enjoyed it. I have never spent Valentine's Day with someone either and… with you it wasn't so bad… I suppose." He cleared his throat, feeling her gaze boring into him. "I have nothing on for the rest of the afternoon so, if there was something else you wanted to do while we're here…" </p><p>"Really?!" Her gasp caught him off guard, he jumped, a spike of heat pulsing through his veins like adrenaline. She clasped her hands together excitedly. "Yes! I've been wanting to go on that forever!" She pointed down the street, Bede following the line of her finger. </p><p>"The Ferris wheel?" </p><p>"Yes!" She beamed, eyes bright and wide and mesmerising. "Can we? Please?"</p><p>Bede was speechless. Breathless. He hadn't expected her to agree to his suggestion so easily, so eagerly. His heart was in his throat. </p><p>"Sure," he managed to say without sounding like he was being strangled. </p><p>Arceus, why was this so difficult? </p><p>Gloria breathed a triumphant laugh and beckoned Bede down the street. "C'mon then!" </p><p>It was as if an invisible force, this invisible string linking them together, tugged on his heart, his mind, his body, and he followed. </p><p>"This is so exciting!" Gloria chimed as they walked along the waterfront towards the Ferris wheel. "I've never been on one before!" </p><p>"You've ridden sky taxis. Surely it can't be that different." </p><p>Gloria scoffed. "Party pooper! It's completely different!" </p><p>Bede wasn't sure that it was but he kept his mouth shut. He would indulge her for once, he thought. Since she'd gone out of her way to invite him today… he may as well. </p><p>Bede coyly paid for their tickets before Gloria could protest. She huffed but thanked him anyway, and they joined the line. It was full of couples, both young and old. Some holding hands, others with arms around each other. </p><p>It wouldn't take much to hold Gloria's hand. To close that electrifying distance between them and slip his hand into hers. His hands reflexively clenched at his sides. They stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder in the line, no more than a few centimetres between them. The afternoon air became warm, each shift of Gloria next to him so noticeable, so distracting. </p><p>He drew a deep breath when it was their turn to board, climbing into the seats, realising that they would be even closer now. Stuck with their shoulders touching lightly, barely even enough to register normally but Bede's hypersensitive skin felt a burning heat as their arms bumped. The safety bar was lowered and soon enough they began to rise. </p><p>Gloria sucked in an excited breath. Bede couldn't breathe. He desperately wanted to lean away, to extract himself from her touch, but yearned to relax against her. To pull away or sink closer. He couldn't look at her. Didn't look at her. His face felt aflame, burning like the dying light of the sun dipping slowly on the horizon, despite the trail of clouds sneaking across it over the sky. </p><p>"Bede?" </p><p>Her curious voice snapped his attention back to her, releasing him from the tense, petrifying hold of his brain. The war between his mind and his heart. </p><p>"What?" He forced his expression into something neutral. Ignored the jump of his pulse at how close their faces were when she looked at him. </p><p>"You okay? You got all spacey on me there." </p><p>He gave her a flat stare. "I did not." </p><p>She studied his face for a long moment, then another. "Okay then. But you're going to miss the view if you zone out like that again!" She relaxed slightly, leaning back and signing. Her hands cupped the rail in front of them, fingers drumming on the metal. "Oh, I can see my house from here!" She pointed, and Bede followed the motion before frowning. </p><p>"No, you can't-" he stopped after seeing the giddy expression on her face. "You are impossible." </p><p>"And you fell for it!" </p><p>Her laughter sent ripples of fuzzy warmth down his spine. </p><p>"I did not. I looked in order to see what on earth it was you thought was your house, that's all." </p><p>She continued grinning, satisfied with herself. "Sure you did." </p><p>Bede rolled his eyes, finding that he had relaxed slightly. Without realising it, without being hyper-aware of every movement or touch, they sat comfortably next to each other. And Bede began to watch Gloria. She excitedly pointed out the different landmarks they could see - most of which you could see from the ground anyway - and places she had been recently around Wyndon. She gasped excitedly as they rose higher and higher. Her legs swung beneath her like a child on a swing. </p><p>The journey to the top felt too short. Too quick, the moment too fleeting as Wyndon spread out beneath them like a blanket. The only building taller was the unmissable Rose- no, Battle Tower. Bede pulled his gaze from it before his mind wandered. </p><p>Not today. </p><p>Bede let himself absorb Gloria's excitement. Turned his attention to her, to her smile, her laughter, her joy as she spotted sky taxis taking off below. From where they were the magnificent Corviknights looked as small as Rookidee and it made her giggle.</p><p>Even when their trip around the Ferris wheel ended, neither was in much of a rush to leave. They aimlessly walked the length of the waterfront back towards the cafe, pointing out the pokemon they saw in the river.</p><p>Gloria rested her arms on the railing, looking up at the darkening sky, the mess of grey clouds painted in vivid colours overhead. The world seemed to still. Each moment lasting longer and longer as Bede joined her. </p><p>He wondered if this was what it felt to be simple. To find happiness in something so simple as standing next to her. </p><p>The silence shattered with a quiet rumble coming from Gloria. Bede blinked at her. She flushed. </p><p>"You did not hear that," she hissed. Its intended effect was lost as she couldn't meet his eyes, her cheeks turning pink. </p><p>"You're still hungry after all that sugar?" </p><p>"That was ages ago!" </p><p>It had been. But with her, time made little sense. Minutes felt like hours and hours like seconds. </p><p>Bede realised the strange ache building in his stomach was hunger. "Well, since we're already here, it wouldn't be so bad to grab dinner while we're at it." </p><p>Gloria perked up. "Ooh, good idea! There's an amazing buffet place in the hotel! It's super popular but if we're lucky we might get a spot!" She was already skipping towards the hotel. Bede fell in step beside her before she could call for him to follow. </p><p>-</p><p>Gloria hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said it was popular. A wave of noise assaulted them as they walked through the door, the vibrant warmth a welcome change from the rapidly cooling evening outside. </p><p>An immaculate waitress greeted them with a smile. "Table for two? There could be up to a half-hour wait if that's alright with you?" </p><p>Gloria glanced at Bede. </p><p>"That's fine," he answered,  gave the waitress his name and took a seat just outside the restaurant. </p><p>"You sure?" Gloria asked as she plopped into the spot beside him. She swung her legs absently. "We could try and find another place…" </p><p>"There's a good chance they're all booked out," Bede said. "At least here we have a chance to get in." </p><p>"Oh, right. Valentine's Day." </p><p>Bede's lips quirked into a faint smile. Had she forgotten that already? </p><p>The minutes waiting passed slowly. If it hadn't been for the insistent pangs of hunger in Bede's stomach he wouldn't have minded it in the slightest. By the time his name was called, Gloria had melted over the back of the bench and resigned herself to starvation. The waitress professionally wiped the confusion on her face as Gloria shot back into a normal seating position and they were led inside to a small table by the wall. Gloria eyed the food on display hungrily as they passed. </p><p>"You're drooling," Bede said matter-of-factly. </p><p>Gloria's eyes snapped wide open and she covered her mouth quickly before realising there was nothing there. She scowled at him. </p><p>"You fell for it," he threw her words back at her and her scowl fractured as she tried to stifle a smile. </p><p>"Whatever. I'm going to fill this plate before I pass out." </p><p>She stalked off with feigned annoyance. Bede smiled to himself as she trailed away before making his way around the tables of food. It was amusing to watch Gloria flitter between tables, sighing and gasping in excitement at the different options. Bede made his way back before her and raised his eyebrows when she returned. </p><p>"I don't know what I expected, but you do realise there is more to food than just sweets, right?" Bede eyed her plate crammed full of mini croissants, mini donuts, fresh bread, a tiny ceramic bowl of custard, as well as an assortment of fruit and a stack of cookies. There might have been more beneath it, the food balanced precariously on the plate. </p><p>"I don't normally eat like this!" she protested, guarding her plate stubbornly. "It's a special treat; I'm allowed to eat what I want. Besides, I got some fruit too. That's healthy!" </p><p>"You come to a nice establishment like this and all you eat is junk…" Bede shook his head, not bothering to hide the mirth in his eyes, and started on his pasta. </p><p>"Junk I will actually enjoy, thank you very much!" Gloria huffed jokingly, biting a mini donut in half. </p><p>The stark difference between their choices of food was amusing, to say the least. Bede had gone for the creamy pasta, a selection of different salads and a still-warm loaf of bread. Well, they had that in common. </p><p>Amazingly, Gloria managed to finish her self-made pyramid of food and went back for dessert which didn't seem to be any different from her previous choice. It was a wonder how she didn't make herself sick in the process. </p><p>Delicious food and unlimited refills of tea made the time pass in a flash. Gloria sighed dramatically, exclaiming how stuffed she was, and skipped around Bede to pay before he could. She smirked as if she'd won some kind of competition as Bede rolled his eyes and they left through the lobby of the hotel. </p><p>Well, they had planned to leave. The darkness of night was alive with the roar of rain. Lightning crackled in the distance, a few beats passing before the clap of thunder reached them. The noise of the buffet had sheltered them from any hint of the storm brewing outside.</p><p>"That… wasn't in the forecast…" Gloria gaped at the wall of darkness beyond the lobby doors. "You don't think there are any sky taxis still operating, do you…?" </p><p>"Not unless they had a death wish." </p><p>"Right…" She took out her phone, searching the weather forecast in Wyndon, scrolling and frowning at the screen. "Doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Gloria sighed. "I'll try and see if they've got any rooms available…" </p><p>Gloria moped over to the reception desk. Bede folded his arms, trying and failing to keep the frown off his face. </p><p>This was not how he wanted the day to end. </p><p>He turned as soft footsteps approached, but Gloria wouldn't meet his eyes. "What is it?" </p><p>"They're almost fully booked," she said quietly. </p><p>"'Almost' meaning…?" </p><p>"There's one room left." </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"B-But it's okay! It's got a king bed so it should be fine!" She sounded optimistic but her voice squeaked nervously. She met his gaze for a split second before looking away. </p><p>Bede swallowed. He glanced at the rain crashing outside, drowning out his options, his protests, and he gave in with a tense sigh. </p><p>"Fine," he said, the word tight and stilted. "It's not like we have much of a choice in the matter…" </p><p>Gloria nodded stiffly. Quickly. They walked in silence to the elevators, remained in a deafening silence as they rode to the third floor, as they trudged to their room and Gloria opened it with the card key. </p><p>A single, king-sized bed awaited them. Bede's breath stole from his throat. His mouth too dry as he followed her into the room with robotic steps. Gloria, who would normally find excitement in everything, who would've gushed about the room if the situation was different, remained silent. </p><p>Bede didn't look at her. He automatically crossed to the window and drew the curtains closed. His heart surged, thumping as loud as the rain outside in his ears. He couldn't think. Couldn't bring himself to look at her, to turn towards the bed they were to share. There was no where else to sleep except the hard floor and - knowing Gloria - there was no way she'd put up with that. </p><p>"I-I'm going to have a shower," Gloria mumbled quickly and dashed into the bathroom with the hotel pyjamas bundled in her arms. </p><p>Bede sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands and stifling a pained groan. A panicked, guttural scream that silenced in his throat. His face flooded with heat. </p><p>This was bad. Utterly, incomprehensibly bad. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? With the girl he was maddeningly in love with supposed to sleep beside him? In a hotel. On Valentine's Day. </p><p>Arceus. </p><p>This was worse than bad. </p><p>Bede jolted as the shower turned on and blood roared in his ears. </p><p>This was torture. </p><p>He stole out his phone and tried to hone his focus on the screen, on the myriad of Valentine's Day posts flooding every single social media outlet there was. Tried not to listen to the rushing water behind him, tried not to pick out any sounds behind it. </p><p>Tried, desperately, not to think of who was taking a shower less than a few metres away. </p><p>It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, before the shower switched off and silence again descended over the room. Bede finally felt like he could breathe again, though his chest remained tight. </p><p>He twitched involuntarily as the bathroom door clicked open.</p><p>"Bathroom's free," Gloria said, towling her long hair. She plugged the hotel's hairdryer into the wall socket near the bedside table on her side and began to dry her hair. He didn't look at her. She didn't look at him. </p><p>Bede stood and collected a set of pyjamas before opting for a shower. A blast of cold water would do him good. </p><p>When he finished his shower and left the bathroom, Gloria peered up at him from where she sat on the edge of the bed, motioning with the hairdryer. </p><p>"Want me to dry your hair?" </p><p>He froze. She looked at him innocently, the matching pyjamas she wore slightly too big for her light frame. Her gaze seemed to crackle against his skin, drawing back the sizzling heat he'd kept at bay with the frosty shower. </p><p>He ducked his head slightly, looking away. "Sure…" </p><p>She smiled gently and his heart skipped, making it impossible to think when she patted the spot on the bed beside her. </p><p>He was glad, at least, that he didn't have to face her as he sat on the bed. His whole body tensed, stiffening as if a steel rod had been inserted right down his spine, and she turned the hairdryer on. The loud hum washed out his thoughts. Made it impossible to think, to notice anything except the warm air blowing into his hair. </p><p>"Let me know if it's too hot," Gloria said, speaking up over the hairdryer and into his ear. </p><p>It took all of Bede's effort not to jump. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenched into fists on his lap. Breath hissed through teeth. He was aflame, scorching and searing from within as if he'd swallowed the sun. </p><p>He gasped as gentle fingers brushed his hair. </p><p>"Oh, sorry! Is it too hot?" Gloria switched the hairdryer off and Bede almost died internally. </p><p>"It's fine," he said. </p><p>"But your ears are red - are you sure it's not too hot?" </p><p>"I said, it's fine. I had a hot shower, that's all." </p><p>All lies. </p><p>Her touch had burned hotter than the mildly warm air blowing against him. He almost snapped at her to continue lest he succumb to this slow torture of waiting before she resumed drying his hair. </p><p>And her gentle touch returned. </p><p>Bede smouldered darkly beneath the soft caress of her fingers over his curly hair. Unbeknownst to him, she smiled sneakily to herself at her indulgence. His hair was softer than she'd imagined, returning to its fluffy, light state as she dried it. He hadn't commented about her touch so she continued, hoping that it seemed natural enough not to bother him. </p><p>In reality, it was all Bede could notice. Too much and not enough at the same time. </p><p>Gloria finished drying his hair as casually as she'd begun, and set the hairdryer down with a nod of satisfaction. </p><p>"There! All done. Hope that's alright!" </p><p>Bede mussed his hair absently as if he could brush her ministrations out of his mind. "Thanks." </p><p>Silence fell again as Gloria put the hairdryer away, placed her phone on the bedside table and climbed into the bed. She snuggled into the blankets and sighed happily. </p><p>Bede's heart thundered in his chest, beating painfully against his ribs as if it were about to break free and launch across the room. </p><p>"I'll switch off the lights," Bede said, more to fill the silence than anything else. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>He clicked off the overhead lights, the soft glow from the bedside lamp next to Gloria illuminating the room enough for Bede to make his way to the bed. He steeled himself, sucked in a tight, silent breath, and slipped into the bed as casually as he could while still remaining as far away from her as possible. </p><p>"Night, Bede." </p><p>She sounded impossibly close. Bede slammed his eyes shut. Curled onto his side away from her. </p><p>"...Night." </p><p>The light clicked off and they plunged into darkness. In the silence every sound, every sigh and shuffle of blankets, was like a Boomburst in Bede's ears. He lay as stiff as a log. Held his breath whenever she shifted. Ran through the quiz questions from his Gym in his mind again and again.</p><p>"Bede…?" </p><p>Her voice jolted him alert. A shot of lightning tingled through his body. He took a moment, took a breath, before he felt coherent enough to respond. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Thanks for today. I had fun." </p><p>He could hear the smile in her voice. Could picture it in the darkness as vivid and close as if he'd rolled over to face her. Would she be looking at him, dark hair fanned out against the pillow, if he turned over? </p><p>He swallowed. Made a non-committal hum in his throat as an answer. </p><p>Then decided it wasn't enough. </p><p>"So did I…" </p><p>He heard her gasp, a slight intake of air that would've missed him if it weren't for the silence. </p><p>"Thank you…" she whispered, sounding so close, too close to him, and Bede's heart betrayed him and squeezed tight. A shaky sigh left his lips, he buried his face into the pillow to stifle the sound. </p><p>He couldn't relax at all as they fell into a silence again. He began to pick up the gentle breathing behind him, rhythmic and deep. </p><p>She'd fallen asleep. </p><p>Bede sighed. Despite the heavy pull on his eyelids, sleep evaded him as his attention latched onto every shuffle, every puff of air and shifting of blankets that came from Gloria. She tossed and turned and rolled behind him. If it wasn't for the moments of calm, for the deep, restful breathing he heard, he might have assumed she was as wide awake as he was. </p><p>He huffed as she shuffled again. Here he was, lying as still and stiff as a log, while she rolled about like a pokeball on a swaying boat. Bede had resigned himself to a long, sleepless night, when a weight dropped square onto the back of his neck. He jumped as a breath of warm air dusted his skin above the collar of his pyjamas. </p><p>Gloria-?! </p><p>He shot a glance over his shoulder to see her nuzzling into his back and froze like ice as she snaked an arm around his middle and slid up behind him.</p><p>Bede stifled a scream. </p><p>Gloria curled up against his back, their bodies fitting together snuggly, and she slid a leg over his, hooking her foot around his shin. </p><p>He froze and boiled over at once. Heart stopping but blood roaring. Panic gripped him like a vice, his breath hitching high in his throat as she spooned him from behind. Her wandering hand slid under his pyjama top and he snatched her wrist with a strangled gasp at her touch, her frosty fingers burning him. </p><p>Gloria hummed deep in her chest and Bede turned to stone. </p><p>A moment passed in petrifying silence. Her rhythmic breathing returned but that was little comfort to Bede. </p><p>Forget everything that had happened up until now; This was torture. </p><p>Bede's heart drummed loud and fast and heavy in his chest. Every breath he took was controlled and slow, deliberate and careful not to wake the sleeping girl masquerading as a Komala behind him. His whole body was on fire, nerves cracking alight everywhere she touched. He was so painful aware of how warm she felt. He still held her wrist. </p><p>If he was going to put up with this slow torture all night then… he may as well indulge himself just a little. </p><p>Bede placed her previously wandering hand to his chest, resting his hand over the top of hers, and laced their fingers together.</p><p>There. </p><p>He would grant himself that and nothing more. </p><p>Bede resigned himself to his fate and listened to her breathing. It calmed him as the minutes drifted by, and it slowly, eventually, lulled him to sleep. </p><p>-</p><p>The first thing Bede noticed as he drifted awake, was that he was strangely warm. Something smelled sweet, like a mix of different flowers and soap, and he frowned at the scent, eyes still firmly closed, and breathed it in. He nuzzled his nose closer to the source of the smell, something soft tickling his face. He blinked his eyes open, seeing a mess of chocolate brown hair. </p><p>His other senses snapped alert and he realised with a start that it was Gloria. That she had an arm wrapped tight around his back, her face buried in his chest, one of her legs curled around his. One of Bede's hands held hers tight, their fingers still firmly linked.</p><p>Bede jolted awake as if he'd been struck by lightning. </p><p>Gloria sleepily groaned, pressing her forehead harder into his chest, and shifted. Her leg twitched around his. The hand on his back clenched into his pyjamas, grabbing and releasing the fabric as if unsure of what it was. Her hand drifted upwards, skirting a tortuous route up his spine before delving into his hair. </p><p>Bede couldn't breathe. </p><p>"Mm…?" Gloria mumbled against his chest, her brow furrowing. "Fyrian… why do you feel like… a Wooloo…?" </p><p>Fyrian. Her Cinderace. </p><p>"So… stiff…?" She nuzzled her head into his chest, or at least attempted to, before her eyes blinked open. Then widened. Gloria shot back with a start, a yelp, and a furious blush burning across her cheeks. "B-Bede?!" </p><p>She scrambled backwards across the bed and fell off the side with a shriek. Bede winced at the solid thump, took a deep breath to collect himself, and sat up. Gloria peeked over the edge of the bed. </p><p>"Was that… was I…?" She cautiously studied his expression. "Please tell me I wasn't… cuddling you…" </p><p>Bede cleared his throat. "Then I won't." </p><p>"Oh, Arceus…" Gloria dropped her forehead onto the edge of the bed with a muttered curse. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I always cuddle with my Cinderace when it's cold and I must've… um… I'm sorry!" </p><p>Bede looked away from her, the embarrassed flush on her face infecting him with it's accursed warmth. </p><p>"Would've been nice to have a warning beforehand," Bede chided. He turned away from her, stretching his legs out as an excuse not to face her. "Never thought I'd be assaulted by the Champion in my sleep." </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Gloria squeaked. "Oh, Arceus, Bede… Please don't hate me! I'll do anything…!" </p><p>Bede's face warmed at her pleading. "I don't… I don't hate you," he breathed out a bashful huff of air. "Just forget it happened. I already have." </p><p>As if he could forget what it felt like to be wrapped up in her embrace so easily. </p><p>"Really…?" Slowly, Gloria sat up, blinking earnestly at him. </p><p>It made his heart skip. "Y-Yeah." The fluttering in his chest betrayed the calm facade he tried to present. "We should get going before people start to realise we're not home." </p><p>Gloria nodded and they got ready in silence. She kept glancing at him, still unsure if she'd upset him, before taking her clothes and changing in the bathroom. They made their way to the lobby in silence, though the atmosphere around them was warm and dizzying. As casually as they could, they exited the lobby of the hotel and made their way to the waiting sky taxis. </p><p>Unsaid words hung in the air. Bede glanced at Gloria, saw her watching him, and they both looked away. </p><p>Something had shifted between them. Something confusing and different and yet strangely comforting. Their eyes met again and Gloria managed an awkward smile. </p><p>"I'll see you later, then?" she asked, the nervous pitch to her voice finally gone. </p><p>Bede nodded. He still felt warm. "Yeah. And… thanks. For yesterday. I ended up actually enjoying myself so… I suppose I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again." </p><p>She perked up, a bright smile rising on her face. "Really?" </p><p>The words caught in Bede's mouth. "I-I wouldn't have said so otherwise!" </p><p>She laughed. Bede turned away, his heart threatening to flutter away like an escaped Butterfree. She raised her hand, hailing a landing sky taxi, and gave Bede a parting smile. </p><p>"See you!" </p><p>Bede's farewell was lost in his throat at the dazzling light playing in her eyes, her smile breathtaking and ethereal in the early morning light. She was gone before Bede could make himself breathe again and scowled at himself. </p><p>Arceus. Could he be any more obvious?</p><p>Could she be any more oblivious? </p><p>Well, Bede didn't mind. Not if it meant that she kept smiling for him, not if she kept considering her a friend. </p><p>He would bury his feelings for her if it meant he could be with her. As a friend. </p><p>He never thought he ever value being someone's friend like this but with Gloria, everything was different. </p><p>And he didn't mind at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i died from the fluff while writing this so this is my ghost posting this. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>